Continuations
by SkullBunnie
Summary: Poor Ren is always so patient and holds himself back. I would rather he didn't so in this series of one-shots I'm taking random scenes and removing some of his self control, just for fun. This is rated M for a reason, but not every chapter will need a strong rating so I'll try to rate each chapter
1. First Kiss

**A/N Ren is just too damn patient and that doesn't sit right with me. So I decided to write one shots continuations of various scenes. These will be in no particular order and though most of them will be, the first one isn't smutty/lemony/limey/whatever you feel like calling it, but I didn't like that he didn't tease her about it, so I'm starting at the scene in Chapter 225 when Kyouko tells Ren about Corn looking like him when they kissed.**

 **First Kiss**

"Due to corn's mischief, corn's appearance in Guam was Tsuruga-san's the whole time, you see," Kyouko mumbled feeling embarrassed and hoping that her senpai wouldn't press her for more details. "I'd just been thinking that if Corn were here for me…"

Ren stared at her adorable expression as she explained herself to him. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous of Corn for being the one Kyouko wanted to confide in but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance that she had been hoping for Corn.

"Could it be there was some matter that you wanted to discuss with him?" He asked hating that he had to act as if he didn't know what was troubling her. "It doesn't seem I'd be as helpful as Corn, but as his stand-in I think I can listen, at least, to your news." His polite offer to listen to her troubles was shot down flat and it irked him that he couldn't be Corn for her.

If he was Corn she wouldn't be so reserved and he could hold her some more as she vented to him. If he were Corn, he might even be allowed to kiss her again. An idea struck him at this thought and he couldn't help the wicked words that spilled from his mouth in a teasing tone.

"So if Corn was using my face doesn't that make me your first kiss?"

"What?" Kyouko stopped in the middle of explaining to him that she was fine now to look at him wondering what the words he just said meant. She recognized every syllable that had smoothly fell from his lips but she couldn't quite figure out the meaning to any of the words he had strung together to form such an incomprehensible sentence. Her eyes fell on his lips remembering the feel of them pressing against her own. "What! Nn...n…n…no! Tsuruga-san is mistaken, Corn only used the illusion of your face," Ren felt bad that he had sent her into such a panic but at least it kept her from thinking of her mother. And he was enjoying the blush on her face.

"Yes, he used my face to greet you with, and my voice to speak to you with, and my lips to kiss you with. I am curious as to how he got ahold of my features, I don't recall meeting any fairies in my childhood." A small frightened squeak came from Kyouko as Ren advanced on her with the intent to receive answers.

"Well, you see, he…uh…um… I should really get home and go to bed, Tsuruga-san, was there a reason you came here at such an hour."

Ren dropped his facial expression to show his annoyance at her not answering him. "You're so mean. Have you forgotten our arrangement? The video proof of my meals in Guam."

"You came here, at an hour like this, ju...just to show me video evidence that you ate?" Her confusion and aghast expression annoyed him.

Deciding he wasn't down teasing her he took a couple of steps closer forcing her back onto the bench she had previously vacated.

"An hour like this? To be told this by you who ambushed me in front of my place in the middle of the night and said, 'teach me the walk…' Tonight seems like the only night I'll have before I have to leave Japan."

He bent down on one knee before her holding his phone out to her. Kyouko reached her hand out to take the phone but before she could get a firm grasp of it he pulled it out of her reach.

"First, I want you to answer my question." Her eyes blinked at him trying to summon the energy to pretend she had no clue what he meant. She knew exactly what question he wanted her to answer however, the one she had been hoping he wouldn't ask. "How was Corn able to use my face?"

Slowly Ren leaned in trying not to intimidate her too much while still forcing her to look him in the eyes. His face was too close for her comfort, he knew, but he was desperate to hold on to her attention.

"Ah, well, he read my mind and he chose the image of a man I had been thinking about recently." She tried to word it carefully so that he would think Corn had a choice and it was he who had gone with Ren's image, not her.

"You were thinking about me? Were you having one of your self-deprecating moments, mimicking me to scold yourself?" He recalled catching her doing this a few times and figured that she only thought of him as an authority figure. Why else would this girl be thinking of him, if it wasn't work related?

"Well, no." Kyouko mentally berated herself for not saying yes and being done with it. He gave her that eager little boy look waiting for an answer she didn't want to give. "I had just landed in Guam and I was wondering what room you were in. That's all I swear. I wasn't thinking of anything weird or anything, and Corn only chose to use your image to pick on me."

He cocked his head to one side curiously, "why would Corn think to pick on you with my face? If you weren't thinking of me picking on you, why does he have this impression of me?"

 _Crap!_ Kyouko panicked in her head regretting her words.

"No reason, he's only a bit mischievous is all and he thought that it would be fun to pretend to be my senpai. It was only your face and your voice though, he didn't have your hair or your eyes." Kyouko raised her hands instinctively to his chest as he continued to lean in closer to her.

"And my lips," came Ren's silken whisper. "Which he used to give you your first kiss."

A blushing Kyouko protested this statement but even she was starting to wonder. Did it count as a kiss from Corn or her senpai, or had they both been her first kiss? Unconsciously her eyes flickered to his lips and she noted that the exact replica of those lips were indeed the ones that had been pressed to hers in Guam.

"Are we so similar, Corn and I? I wonder what you think of that?" He was really curious to know if she would ever connect the dots. It wasn't as if he was ready to tell her yet but if she somehow put it all together he didn't plan on lying to her anymore. "I am curious about how his magic works. For instance, were all of his measurements the same as mine. I won't even question how or when you calculated all of my measurements and bone structure." Her blush deepened to a bright tomato red all over her face. "Tell me, do you think it would feel the same." She closed her eyes pressing her back against the bench to be as far from him as possible. "I really want to know what it feels like, as Ren."

If it were possible for her to think clearly she might have questioned that statement but her brain was foggy from his scent and proximity. Her hands on his chest were meant to keep him at bay, instead they clutched his shirt as she felt his lips descend on hers. It was a gentle press of his lips and he instantly regretted doing it. Now he didn't know if he could regain control of himself or explain his actions. Resigning himself to whatever punishment he would receive for this he started to pull away but it seemed Kyouko wasn't ready to end the kiss. Whether she was aware of her actions or not he didn't know, but he was certain that her hands gripped his shirt tighter and she whispered, "Not yet," as she pressed her lips to his. Being the obedient lovesick fool he was, he happily obeyed her request and leaned back into the kiss.

 **A/N something like that should have happened. Anyway this series of randomness will be rated M for the simple fact that it's me, and I don't trust myself not to go there. I half regret not making them go there on the bench right now. But only half because they're in public and Sebastian is around and that can't be how her first time happens, not even in a fanfiction. If you have any scenes you wish had continued in a kinkier/romantic way feel free to request it, I will try to satisfy you all and Ren through Fanfiction. Poor guy he's so damn patient.**


	2. Desire

**A/N: Hamster Girl is so annoying. I don't remember her name, but this takes place after Setsu throws hamster girl down off of Cain. We never get to see how she acts except in a brief flashback from Ren. I would have gladly read twelve more Cain/Setsu chapters without the plot moving forward if they all contained a possessive Setsu/Kyouko.**

 **Rated strong T - M**

She would never admit it but when the thought that he belonged to her boiled up inside of her, it was the real her who thought it and not Setsuka. It was her who seized the hamster girl's arm and threw her to the ground away from the person who belonged to her. He was hers. Why couldn't this little girl understand that? To emphasize her declaration of ownership Setsu pulled Cain down to her level and pressed her lips to his in an angry kiss full of possession. When she pulled away it was Ren staring down into her eyes, causing her to mentally berate herself. Had she done something wrong?

No, she concluded that this was how Setsu should have been behaving all along. Possessive and spoiled, shoving away anyone who dared to get close to her brother. A slow lazy smile spread over Cain's face expressing love and devotion for his little sister, and letting Kyouko know that she was behaving as she should.

"You perverted siblings!" Murasame growled rushing to help the little girl up.

"Hmph hamster girl should learn her place." Setsuka said before taking Cain by the hand and leading him inside. "You need to eat." Ren enjoyed being spoiled with her feeding him from his lap. Her new attitude also made Cain happy though he was careful to not let any emotions show as he opened his mouth wide for his sister to feed him. The hamster girl kept her distance but Setsu spotted her peeking at them a few times. Each time Setsu fixed a hate filled glare on the girl and she scurried away like the rodent she was. The day progressed smoothly, with nobody except Murasame commenting on Setsuka's inappropriate behavior. He had even gone as far as to complain to the director when he caught Setsu feeding Cain a piece of sushi with her hands.

"This is the only way I can stomach Japanese food." Cain growled to Murasame reminding everyone that he was fluent in Japanese. He would have insulted Japanese culture more but his sister took his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Don't talk to other people unnecessarily. I'm the only one you need to speak to." He replied by obediently taking the food she offered him into his mouth along with the fingers she used to feed it to him with.

Setsu pulled her fingers from his mouth but he bit down on one before she managed to remove it completely. Instead of complaining about the pain Setsuka moaned leaning in closer to him. She placed an innocent kiss on his cheek, then another and another, each less chaste than the last moving closer to his lips as she coaxed his jaw open.

"Oi, you perverted siblings, enough is enough." Murasame tried speaking to them again noticing hamster girl's depressed gaze on her face before she squeaked and ran off. He looked up to return Setsuka's glare but she was already busy lifting a bottle of water to her brother's mouth.

"You can shower first, Setsu." Cain told her when they entered the hotel room. He removed his boots on his way to sit on the bed.

Setsuka made a dissatisfied noise slipping her booties off before swiftly catching up to him and grabbing his arm. "We should shower together. I'll wash your back if you wash mine." Ren froze, losing Cain's persona at the sound of Kyouko's seductive voice.

 _No, it's Setsuka._ He thought in an attempt to refocus his mind on acting out the other half of the Heel siblings.

"Or we could just play." Setsuka casually turned him around and pushed the hair away from his neck. "I noticed it earlier, you see, and it's been bothering me." Her fingers walked along the spot where she had left her mark on his neck. "It's vanished. That rodent girl tried touching you because there is no longer a visual reminder of you belonging to me."

Kuon was shocked and though he knew he should stop her now; he couldn't muster the strength to conjure up Ren. Ren would know how to make her stop. He would want her to stop in order to protect her from himself. Kuon, however, was tired of waiting. He longed for the feel of her lips on his skin. For too long he had been craving her attention and now here she was curling her arms around his neck and pulling herself up on her tip toes.

He inhaled a sharp breath at the tingling sensation of her tongue licking his neck. His hands came up to rest on her hips holding her against him. Tentatively she sucked and kissed along his neck struggling to figure out the proper way to leave a mark. She wanted this one to last. It had to serve as a shield in her place when she was gone. Kyouko paused shocked by her own thoughts as she had to admit that she was acting on her own desire to own him and not Setsu's.

"Hm? Why did you stop?" Cain asked wondering why her lips were motionless against his skin. "Is it my turn?" He asked turning them around and walking her backwards until she tripped onto the bed.

"Wait!" Kyouko yelled holding her hands up for him to stop. He fell to his knees before her a knowing smile on his face. "I'm sorry I fell out of character. Truth is I have no idea how to act out this sort of thing. It's something Setsuka would want to know how to do. She'd want everyone to see the proof of her brother's and her love, but I don't know how."

Ren looked at her face wanting nothing more than to kiss her. She began mumbling to herself trying to call Setsuka back. Placing his hands on either side of her on the bed he rose up and leaned over her crawling on the bed when she began to move back.

"Tsuruga!" She crawled backwards confused to see that it was Ren and not Cain climbing on top of her.

"I'll show you how it's done."

Her already large eyes widened even more as she watched helplessly as he lowered himself on top of her. His breath was hot against her neck causing her to shiver. Kyouko brought her hands up to grip his shoulders not sure why she wasn't pushing him away. His nose grazed along her throat and he breathed moist hot air on her already heated skin.

Kyouko waited holding her breath waiting for what she hoped would feel good. If his hot breath sent shivers through her then she wondered what his tongue could make her feel. She waited for what felt like an eternity but nothing happened. Ren remained perfectly still with his nose against her skin breathing in her scent. He couldn't really wrap his head around her letting him get this close and he didn't dare push his luck for fear of losing her.

"Tsuruga-san?" Embarrassed she wished she could sink into the mattress and disappear from his sight. She'd thought he was going to mark her, and it shamed her to admit that she wanted his mark. Even if it was just to teach her or all part of the act, at least in her mind she could pretend that she belonged to him.

Ren released a shaky breath gripping the blanket trying to grasp his control. His devious mind came up with a thousand excuses to give her after he got what he wanted. His more rational side listed all of the reasons he shouldn't keep making up excuses to confuse the girl. It was wrong of him to lie to her to get what he wanted. Unconsciously Kyouko trembled arching her neck slightly, wishing the heat of his mouth would touch her skin. She decided that she didn't care how despicable it made her, not if for a brief moment she could have what she wanted for once.

"Show me how it's done." It came out as a demand that held more confidence than she felt. If he denied her, she didn't know how she would cope with the rejection.

"I'm a bad man." He whispered before giving in and pressing his lips just below her ear.

He made a trail of kisses down her neck feeling her pulse beat rapidly against his lips. He gave a grunt in annoyance every time his lips found cloth instead of Kyouko's creamy white flesh. Both the intricate neck bondage of the shirt and the leather collar were in his way. He unbuckled the collar easily flinging it behind himself to be lost in the room. Slowly he kissed his way down her neck again this time going down to her breast and kissing her over her clothes. This wasn't the kind of shirt that you could hide a bra beneath easily so Kyouko as the fashion conscious Setsu had opted out of wearing one. He smiled kissing over her left breast and feeling the hard perky nipple through the thin clothing. He sucked it into his mouth distracting her from his hands which were slipping under the hem of her shirt and sliding it up. Once it was below her breasts he continued south to kiss the bare skin of her stomach. He kissed and nipped around her belly button leaving small marks leading down to the waist band of her skirt. If she wore a revealing shirt everyone on set would get the impression that the love bites continued down further, but he had no plans of taking things that far. Not yet anyway.

"Lift your arms." He demanded returning to her shirt and his original goal. Kyouko started to raise her hands but stopped realizing what he meant to do. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked preparing himself for her onslaught of accusations or her frantic apologies, he didn't know which would be worse.

Her eyes showed fear making him feel guilty, he settled himself over her again touching his nose to hers.

"We don't have to do anything that you're uncomfortable with." Placing a kiss to her nose he tried to ease the nerves he knew were causing her to quiver. "I want you to feel safe." With a kiss to her forehead he intended to end it and suggest that she go take a shower but a small smile tugged at her lips. It made him lose his composure again and the want to touch her lips pulsed in his veins.

Kyouko leaned up kissing the corner of his mouth then she lifted her arms above her head trusting that he wouldn't hurt her. Ren hesitated a moment to grasp a hold of himself before Kuon could take over. If he completely gave in to his true self, there would be no protecting the innocent girl from his desire. He kissed her lips running his hands beneath her shirt to fill them with her small pert breasts. Kyouko gasped when his fingers pinched her nipples and she arched her back. One of her legs lifted up to hook around his waist bringing their hips together.

"Kyouko, unless you want to be devoured I suggest you hold still and pay attention to your lesson." Ren scolded grasping the thigh of her other leg before it could wrap itself around him too.

"I'm sorry, it felt good and my body reacted. I'm having trouble controlling myself." She confessed squeezing her eyes shut and preparing to be scolded. The hand gripping her thigh relaxed and guided her leg up and over his hip. He shushed her kissing her forehead as he rubbed circles on her thigh, bringing his other hand up to support himself on the bed.

"No, I'm sorry. I should be the one controlling myself. Kyouko, won't you open your eyes?"

Laying kisses over her eyelids he begged her to look at him. She opened one eye cautiously looking up at him to see his calm and gentle expression.

"Where's the emperor?" Her thought slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She had hoped that somehow he was enjoying their little lesson as much as she was.

Ren looked over his shoulder, "who are you looking for?"

Bright red Kyouko shook her head and explained. "That's what I call the you who exudes lust."

Taking a deep breath Ren removed his hand from her thigh and brought it to her face.

"That guy," he said moving in to graze his lips over hers. "He's too rough. I don't want him to scare you away."

"I'm not afraid of him." She mistook it for a challenge and began rocking her hips against him daring him to deny what he was feeling.

With a growl he gripped her chin and kissed her hungrily swallowing her moans. Needing air, he released her mouth and returned to her shirt. Ripping her shirt from her body he flung it in the same direction as the collar than he caught her hands before she could use them to cover herself. Gentle fingers twined themselves with hers pressing her hands into the mattress. He took in the sight of her bare before him, taking the moment to force Kuon back. It wasn't that he thought his other personality loved her less than he did, but that guy wasn't always the gentlest person. He had no patience and was used to having his way with women. He lowered his mouth back to her skin with a deliberate slowness that frustrated Kyouko in a delicious way.

Small gasps filled the room as Ren began to suck on her flesh. His teeth nipped at her skin causing her to buck her hips more forcefully. When his tongue glided over the bite marks him made, her legs tightened bringing him closer so she could feel his throbbing manhood through his pants. Ren growled wondering why she was allowing this sweet torment to occur.

"Ahh!" He bit down hard on her right nipple causing her to jerk her hips frantically.

Sitting back on his heels he pushed her legs down admiring her disheveled appearance. Her skirt was useless the way it had bunched up around her waist revealing her smooth thighs and Setsu's drenched lacy underwear. His eyes traveled up counting all of the tiny marks he had made all over her torso, up to the larger marks on her neck.

She was staring intensely at him as he admired his work. It was difficult not to squirm under his gaze but she held still, afraid that if she moved the spell would be broken. She wasn't sure who had cast the spell or if it was actually in fact a curse, but she knew that it had resulted in something that felt so good it made her spine tingle. She shivered feeling exposed without him on top of her.

"Tsuruga-san?" His eyes narrowed at her formality and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Removing his tattered shirt, he rolled off of her to lay beside her and flung the shirt to the floor.

"It's your turn now. Show me what you've learned."

 **A/N: It seems no matter how many times I look up that girls name I can never remember it. She's awfully forgettable. This chapter was just supposed to be a scene to show how spoiled Setsu was but it became this.**


	3. Heart Heart Head

**A/N: Thank you all for the Reviews and follows. I enjoy writing more when I know you enjoy reading it. Was not planning on a part 2 it just sort of happened. Hope you like it.**

Unsure of what to do Kyouko sat on her heels beside the godlike man, staring at him. He looked to be peacefully sleeping but she knew he was awake because he was just talking. Telling her to take her time and to do whatever felt good to her. Tentatively she reached out a shaking hand to touch his arm. The muscles tensed briefly under her hand but relaxed as she slid her fingers up. She smoothed her hand over his shoulder tracing over his collar bone and travelling to his chest. His breathing may have been steady, giving the illusion of calm, but his heart was hammering against her palm.

"But Tsuruga-san, what if I do something you don't like?" she posed the question while leaning over to press her ear to his heartbeat.

Taking in a deep contented breath Ren replied honestly. "Not possible." His hands found their way to her head cradling her to his heart hoping she could hear it say her name. He sunk his fingers deep into Setsuka's wig and pulled it off to reveal her short hair. "Kyouko." Slowly she raised her head eyes urging him to say something. She could tell that there was something he was reluctant to ask her, and she found that silly. Why should he be afraid of her? "Kyouko, is it okay for me to call you that?" She gave him a slow lazy nod sitting back up intent on continuing her demonstration of what she had learned. "Then," Ren continued watching her pull at her skirt. "would you," she raised herself on her knees slipping the skirt down her thighs, then readjusted so she could slip it off completely. Copying his earlier actions, she flung the garment to the floor. Swallowing hard he continued to ask, "Kyouko, would you call me Ren?"

Wide eyes shot up to stare at him and she froze in the middle of moving to sit on top of him. Flushing bright red Kyouko dropped to the bed beside him and hid her face behind her hands. She was mumbling about impropriety and how she was a terrible and weak woman.

"Kyouko?" Ren sighed wrapping her in his arms with an amused smile on his face. "You don't have to if it makes you feel like that." Rubbing soothing circles on her back he mentally berated himself for ruining the mood. At the same time, he wondered if it was for the best, because he wasn't sure how long he could remain in control. A soft noise came from her direction and Ren had to lean in and concentrate to hear what she was saying.

"R…re…rrrrrr. Ren! Ren. Rennnn." Nervously she looked up at him a faint but pretty blush still coloring her cheeks. "Ren?"  
"Yes?"

"Lie down." Startled, Ren fell back easily when the tiny girl shoved him over and climbed on top of him.

Tantalizingly slow she leaned down and licked from his clavicle to his chin. Delicate hands cupped his face then crept up to run threw his hair. Her lips lingered close to his as she stared down into his eyes. Unable to resist Ren tried to lean up to capture her lips. Kyouko moved back just enough to avoid a kiss. There was a teasing smirk on her face.

"You said it was my turn, but here you are trying to control things again." Settling his head back down Ren gave a quick apology, telling her to continue. "That's better." She whispered sweetly giving him a quick peck on the lips as a reward. "Emperor, how nice to see you." She greeted him calmly.

"Are you my empress than?" Kuon asked running his hands up the thighs on either side of his waist. His hands travelled to the black lace, the only article of clothing she had left. It was an unwelcome piece of cloth that he wanted to tear to pieces, but Ren wouldn't let him. This girl was too precious to hurt by rushing her into things she wasn't ready for. "Your sempai thinks I can't control myself, but you're not afraid of me, are you?"

Sliding her tongue out, she licked her top lip grazing the back of her tongue along his lips. "You'd never hurt me." She cooed, somehow knowing the words were true. No matter which version of him he was, she knew that he would always do his best to keep her safe.

The thought of being so protected made her heart flutter and she was compelled to kiss him. Hands in his hair, mouth fumbling to keep control of their kiss against his superior skills. Briefly she thought of all the women he must have kissed to become so good at it. Fueled by jealousy she bit down on his bottom lip, hoping he would feel her pain. Unexpectedly her rough manner elicited a groan from him and Kyouko gasped at the feeling of his hands cupping her butt and squeezing. His long fingers curled into the fabric of her panties straining not to rip them off of her. Irked that he was still dominating their lessons Kyouko broke the kiss to trail kisses down his chin to his pulse throbbing in his neck where she decided to bite him again. Earning a hiss, she smiled against his throat before licking the wound she had made to soothe some of the pain.

"Where did you learn to be so damned sadistic? I never taught you that."

"Really? Because I can recall at least ten occurrences over the past year of your sadism. I'm sure there are more that I've pushed out of my delicate, innocent mind." Kyouko shivered, wondering if he would punish her for calling him a sadist. She wasn't sure if she was afraid of that or if she had said the words to purposely provoke him.

One of his hands raised up to take her chin and remove her mouth from his neck. Fixing her with his seductive stare he brought her back to his lips to show her, with a crushing violent kiss, how quickly he could dominate her. It was a warning for her to not push their lesson into dangerous territory. It was a warning for her to not challenge his control. It was warning that Kyouko chose to neglect. She moaned into their kiss, than she licked and bit her way back to his neck where she proceeded to leave her marks all over. Tiny clumsy hickeys glistened with her saliva as she made her way down his chest.  
"Kyouko." he growled another warning, griping her hips tightly to keep her from scooting down any further.  
"Hmm?" Sitting up she looked down at him, seeming to radiate innocence, but he could see through her act. It was something she had picked up from watching him. Not for the first time he made a mental note that she was scary good at acting. Her delicate fingers slid over his chest up to his shoulders, and traced their way down his arms to take his hands.

"Kyouko!" straining to compose himself Ren tried to remind himself why he couldn't allow her to continue to wiggle herself down his body. He could feel the heat coming from her, through the thin damp material that did little to cover her. "What the hell was I thinking?" He wondered out loud using his elbows to push himself up and instantly regretting his choice.

"Hmm." He groaned catching Kyouko against his chest before she fell backwards. He decided too late that it would have been safer to let her fall off of him. The new position he found them in was even more dangerous than the previous one had been.

"AH!" Kyouko clung to him and quickly pulled herself up to kneel instead of sitting on his crotch. She had known that it would feel good, some base instinct inside of her body told her as much, but she hadn't been prepared for the intense pleasure that shot through her from coming into contact with the hard pulsing length hidden in his pants.

"I think we should stop, before," he couldn't finish his sentence, not when she looked so disappointed and hurt. "I don't want to stop, Kyouko." He breathed softly hugging her to himself.

"You're a liar." Kyouko accused hating the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. She knew she was a stupid fool for falling in love with this man. She hadn't expected that there was an even more idiotic part of her that had thought he could want her body. He was Japan's number one star, who could have any woman he wanted, why would he want her? Blinking back the tears she tried to save face by accusing him further. "You said I could do whatever feels good. You told me it's my turn but you never had any intention of letting me do what I wanted. Why do you always have to be in control?"

Releasing a heavy sigh Ren grit his teeth together before gripping her hips and pulling her down on top of him. "OH!" They both let out a cry for more as her warmth cradled the bulge in his pants.

"Tell me, my eager little pupil, do you want me to devour you?" He gave her a wolfish grin, doing his best to not groan every time her hips rocked against him.

At first Kyouko was shocked by the sudden jolts of pleasure entering her every time she moved her hips. There was a stretch of silence in which Ren let her go and leaned back, letting her experiment with the new sensation. He struggled with himself, he was glad she was enjoying herself, but he knew he needed to put a stop to their lesson. At the same time, he was desperate to bury himself inside of her. Growing bolder Kyouko grabbed a fist full of his hair to pull him back to her. She kissed him hard, swallowing his groans. Giving in to her demands, and his own desire, he guided her hips in a steadier rhythm.

The air was heavy with their lust and the room was filled with their gasps and moans. Whispered words in her ear would have made her blush scarlet, were she not already red and panting. Rough passionate kisses did little to muffle their passionate cries. Kuon grasping for his control seized her hair and pulled her face away. For a moment he stared at her, eyes half open and filled with lust, mouth releasing heavy puffs of air, chest heaving with every breath, she was driving him crazy.

"Kyouko," he whispered kissing her open mouth. "My Kyouko." His hand on her hip pulled her harshly against him as his own hips thrust up.

"Mmmhh!" Kyouko couldn't catch her breath.

She had, had no idea anything could feel so good, and caught herself wondering what it would feel like to actually have him inside of her. She wasn't stupid, naïve and idealistic maybe, but not dumb. She knew what sex was. She knew where this could all lead. But would have never dared to dream that she would be doing any of this with Ren. She moved in for another kiss but the hand gripping her hair held her back. It was painful but it felt good. Her entire body felt like it was floating, deliciously explosively tingly all over, soaring higher and higher, clinging to him to keep her grounded even though she knew it was his fault. This was all his doing. He was the reason her brain had left her body and all sense of propriety had gone with it. Screaming, she clawed at his shoulders and hugged him close as a powerful wave shook her to the core making her feel as if she were about to shatter. Her breath caught in her throat as her entire body tensed. She had shattered into a million pieces and enjoyed every torturous moment of it. Gentle kisses on her neck brought her back down to earth. He kissed up to her left cheek and across her nose to the right. Their noses bumped making her open her eyes to stare into his.

"I'm a bad man." He whispered confusing her.

"No you're not." Raising her hands to his face she smoothed back his damp hair.

Frustration darkened his eyes briefly. "I wanna fuck you." His words made her shiver with excitement, but they also frightened her. With a kiss to her forehead he chuckled, "I think we should stop now. We have to get up early in the morning."

Flustered she nodded, but staid in his lap. A strange sense of loneliness made her want to cry, and she wondered when she would ever feel this close to him again. For the briefest moment in time she had felt wanted in a way she never thought any one could want her. Who would touch her when she left Guam and went back to her life? Would she ever be able to find another who could make her feel like Ren had?

"Don't do that." Ren demanded taking her face and wiping at the few drops of tears that had managed to escape. "We still haven't eaten and I recall someone promising to wash my back."

Kyouko nodded numbly moving to sit on the bed beside him. Ren caught her leg before she was completely off of him.

"Hey, we still have tomorrow." He said brushing his lips over her cheek. "And don't think that I won't come find you as soon as I get home." Blushing Kyouko nodded and melted against his lips when he pressed them to hers.

 **A/N: Just watched a drama called She Was Pretty, it has the actor who played the live action version of Ren. I love that man. He is Ren in my opinion and I cried for his character. I suggest everyone go to DramaFever or Viki and watch it right now. I've been trying to get people to read SkipBeat with me so I could talk about it in real life with someone but no one will. All I have is fanfiction and you guys *sigh* I wish Ren would come home.**


	4. Truth Is

**A/N This one is really tame, I don't even think it would be a T which is strange for me. I only wrote it because I was sad and the thought made me happy so whatever, I doubt this will ever happen even in the next five years.**

"What about me, Tsuruga-san?" It was stupid of her to think this way.

Kyouko knew she should be focused on her portrayal of Momiji, instead she was moping over a pot of stew. Momose-san had received a gift and so had Oohara-san, Kyouko had hoped that he hadn't sent something to everyone but it seemed from what she had been hearing from various crew members and fellow actresses, that all the women on the set of Dark Moon with him had received something. If they gave him a gift he gave them one back, 'a small inexpensive trinket,' some of them had assured her. It seemed as though most of the women were worried about hurting her feelings and it confused them that she wouldn't have been the first to get something. At first some of them were even convinced she was lying, that her gift was so much more than theirs was so she was trying to be humble and not brag. When she had insisted that it was really true, she hadn't received a return gift they all turned sympathetic and were eager to agree with her explanation for being excluded.

Despite all of Kyouko's protests and coming up with a reason for her exclusion, she still couldn't help but feel left out and forgotten Ren had overlooked her. Why did she not matter enough to merit one of the consolation trinkets the crew members had received?

"Did you say something Mogami-san?" Ren asked looking up from the script she had brought for him to read over. As an excuse for showing up at his place so late at night, other than to make sure he had super, she claimed that she had been having trouble acting out some of her scenes. Truthfully in the pathetically heartsick state she was in she felt she could act out Momiji without the use of a script. The depth of her loneliness from feeling overlooked by the man she loved was something Kyouko felt only she was capable of portraying.

"No," She mumbled a reply stirring the pot.

His chair scratched against the floor and she could hear his footsteps walk up behind her. He didn't say or do anything but she could feel his presence as though he were running the tips of his fingers down her back. Her skin prickled with anticipation as he leaned over her shoulder not quite resting his head on her.

"I could have sworn I heard you say something." He teased her, daring to rest his hands on the curve of her hips and nuzzle his nose against her ear. "It sounded like, 'What about me, Tsuruga-san.' What about you? Was there something you wanted from me?"

"No, nothing! It's nothing." Flustered Kyouko shook her head.

His lips skimmed over the rim of her ear, "If you don't say what it is you want, how will I know what to give you." A surprised gasp turned into a moan when his teeth began to nibble on ear lobe.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko jumped nearly burning herself on the pot. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing?" Ren replied wrapping her in a tight hug to pull her away from the stove.

"Well stop it." She demanded shaken by his tender affection.

Ren released her but stayed behind her. "If that's what you want, I'll stop doing nothing. Just remember that you asked me to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Turning around she bumped her nose into his chest. Looking up she froze at the sight of the emperor.

"I'm sick of doing nothing. Can I do what I want instead?" He asked leaning down to her. Eyes wide Kyouko turned back around to turn off the pot.

"I think it's time to eat." With another quick hug Ren breathed an apology.

"I'll behave myself, if that's what you want." He said letting go of her and walking away. He opened a cupboard to pull out his dishes and began setting the table for the two of them. Kyouko watched him warily, wondering what he had been doing.

Shrugging it off as his playboy personality taking over she ladled two bowls of soup and brought them to the table. Ren had already brought in the other food she had made and was waiting for her to join him to start eating. She smiled at him setting his bowl down in front of him. Saying a polite thank you he accepted the stew and began to place food on his plate. He knew her well enough to know how much he had to take to convince her that he had eaten a proper meal.

"How was work today?" She asked after eating silently for a few moments. There was a need to hear his voice that their nightly phone calls could never satisfy.

"It was good, a little dull without you there, but everything went smoothly so I can't complain." Ren replied watching her take delicate small bites of food as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She was taking her time to savor every bite of food, dragging out her meal for as long as possible. "Why does the food look so much better when you eat it?" He mused reaching across the table and flicking some of her hair out of her face. "Your hair is getting long." He said as an excuse to run his fingers down the length of it.

"I haven't had time to go to a salon, plus they upkeep of the color is expensive. Does it look bad?" Self-conscious she touched the spot where his hand had been.

"No, even if it did I'd still like you." Eyes growing big she looked up at him disbelieving his words. He smiled secretly biting his tongue to hold back words that would be meant to soothe her nerves. There was a small part of him that didn't want to let her know how he felt, and that piece of him grew smaller every time he stopped himself from saying the words out loud to her.

Kyouko forced her heart to stopped pounding, squashing the sudden rush of hope down. "I really wish you wouldn't speak like that. If I were any other girl you would be in danger of tricking that poor girl into thinking that you meant you liked her."

"But I do mean it. I like you, Mogami-san. I like you a lot." Shaking inside he admitted it, but he knew that she would not take it to heart. There was no getting through to her the depth of his emotions.

"See, there you go again. I hope you don't say things like that to your costars. Poor girls might get the wrong idea." Despite her grudges swarming around her heart in an attempt to protect it, his words managed to seep through and make it beat just a little bit faster.

Leaning over her he whispered, "I promise you are the only girl I would ever say that to, there's no need to be jealous."

She looked up but finding his face too close instantly dropped her eyes back down toat her plate. It took him a moment to shake his own hope from his heart. That wasn't the reaction he had expected. She should have scolded him and denied that she would be jealous, not blush and look away shyly. There was no chance that he had invaded her heart, let alone become a big enough part of it that she would be jealous of him telling another girl he liked her.

He breathed in heavily and held it for a pause before releasing it with his nerves. The time had passed for her to reject him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't. He sat back turning his attentions to the television and remembering a time when he had decided that any excuse to not be with her would do. At that time, he had hoped that she would never be his, so he could never hurt her with his undeserving hands. Though he didn't regret waiting until they had built a friendship, he sometimes wished he hadn't been so afraid to let her in sooner.

A shadow looming over him made him look up to see Kyouko looking down at him. She had a look about her that made him want to reach out and pull her into his arms. Trembling fingers rose to his cheeks but didn't make contact.

"When you say like," dropping her hands she swallowed her question, too afraid that she was mistaken. Taking her hands, he gave a gentle tug bringing her to her knees beside him. With his thumbs he rubbed soothing circles on her wrists. "You couldn't mean that you like me. What could you possibly like about me?"

"Everything." He stated pressing his forehead to hers. "There is not one piece of you that I don't adore."

Still unable to believe him she stared into his eyes searching out the truth. "I don't want to keep secrets from you, but I'm afraid that if I tell you something, you'll be mad at me."

He cupped her face with his right hand and his heart flipped when she leaned into it. Emboldened by her acceptance of his touch he slid his hand into her hair and leaned in bringing his lips down to hers. It was barely a kiss, but he feared it could be the end of him. When he pulled away he half expected to see a fragile frightened creature accusing him of being a playboy and toying with her. Peering down at her he examined the long black lashes on her closed eyes, the soft curve of her brightly colored cheeks leading down to the gently pouting lips.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ren asked kissing her nose. Kyouko nodded keeping her eyes closed and swallowing hard in fear. "I don't like you." She flinched, opening pained amber eyes. "I love you."

Eyes brimming with tears she leaned in. "You do?" She asked still too afraid of the hope welling up inside of her.

Nodding he cradled her head closer and answered. "I do. More than anything, more than acting. I wake up every morning just for the chance to speak to you. I love you, Kyouko."

Their lips met then. Kyouko wrapped her arms around his neck fearing that if she didn't cling to him he might disappear.

"I'm hoping, that you have the same secret. That maybe you've been afraid to tell me because you thought I wouldn't return your feelings. I do though, there is no need for you to be afraid." It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when it did she smiled and nodded against his chest.

"Promise you won't change your mind? Because if I say it I'll mean it, and I don't think I can handle being that vulnerable."

"Oh my poor sweet girl." Ren's heart ached thinking of how frightened she must be to open her heart up to him. "I swear that there will never be anyone else for me. I love you." He wiped at the tears that began to stream down her face. "Don't cry."

Kyouko shook her head smiling. "I'm just really happy. I don't think anyone besides Corn has ever told me they love me. To hear you say it, and more than once, it makes my heart beat so fast. I can't recall ever feeling this happy."

Kissing her cheeks, he said it again. "I love you." He pressed his face to her hair inhaling her scent. "I love you, Kyouko. I will never stop saying that to you, if it makes you happy I'll whisper it to you a million time a minute. I love you."

Nodding Kyouko kissed his cheek, "I love you, Ren." Her meek whisper made his heart skip but he was not satisfied with it.

"What was that?" He teased holding a hand to his ear, pretending that she had been too quiet for him to hear. Pouting Kyouko said it again in an ever lower voice than before. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Please speak up."

Irritated she opened her mouth and screamed in his ear. "I love you, you jerk." Wanting to scold him for playing with her she opened her mouth to say more but his angelic smile gave her pause. "I love you." She finally said in a clear even voice. Her fears were slowly dissipating the longer she stared at him. "I think I've loved you for a very long time."

"Good. That leaves only one question." Ren mused as Kyouko settled herself comfortably in his lap. She made a questioning noise resting her head on his shoulder. "When do you want to get married."

 **A/N So that was more of a what if or wishful thinking than an actual continuation but I don't feel like making a different set of one shot for my what if's. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Why Don't You Love Me?

**A/N This is the unfinished original version of 'Why Don't You Love Me?' I wrote chapter 1 and 2 then I started writing this and it didn't really fit as chapter 3 so I kept putting it off until it no longer fit in the story at all. Bits and pieces of it still ended up in the story but I felt like posting this anyway. Again it is unfinished and doesn't really start anywhere or go anywhere.**

 **rated T**

Kyouko calmed herself long enough that she hoped Kanae would believe she had fallen asleep.

"Mo!" Kanae groaned leaving the room.

In the darkness all by herself Kyouko began to cry again wishing that she had never taken the role of Momiji. Kanae meanwhile walked across the hall to knock on Ren's door. Ren opened the door a bright smile on his face as he expected to be greeted by Kyouko. She usually stopped by to say goodnight and some nights he could convince her to have tea with him before rushing off to bed. His face fell when he saw an annoyed Kanae instead. She always seemed annoyed with him and he suspected it was because she could see through his façade of doting sempai towards her best friend.

"Mo! Go and fix her." She pulled him out of his rom and shoved him towards the bedroom she shared with Kyouko. "Here, I think you're the reason she's so upset, so you have to go make things right. I expect this problem dealt with by morning or I will make sure you never get near her again." She tossed the card for the room at him then entered his room slamming the door behind her.

Shocked and bewildered Ren looked at the key card in his hand then at the door it went to. All he had gathered was that Kyouko was upset and Kanae didn't know how to console her. Had something happened since they finished filming earlier? Was it her mother again? He knocked gently on the door as a way of announcing his entrance. Listening in for a reply he could hear her sobbing.

"Mogami-san?" He knocked again this time opening the door instead of waiting for a reply. She fell silent again but he could see her body trembling beneath the covers. "Mogami-san, I know you're awake. Kotonami-san was worried about you." He watched curiously as her body stiffened when he said her friend's name.

Finding that talking to her from the door was getting him nowhere Ren stepped into the room and closed himself in the darkness with her. He waited for his eyes to adjust somewhat to the lack of light then felt his way over to her bed. He sat beside her, daring her to protest to the improper situation. The little lamp on the bedside table hardly offered any light but it was enough to see her with. He turned it on and silently waited for her to notice. When she continued to lie still and pretend to sleep he laid a hand on her back to shake her lightly.

"Hey, if you don't talk to me I'll have to do something inappropriate to you." He began in a light teasing tone. "You won't like it. It would be crossing the line of a normal sempai and kohai relationship. I mean it I'll do it." He shook her again moving his hand to her shoulder and trying to get her to roll over. "I'll wrap my arms around you and hold you all night while you cry." He was only trying to tease her into an irrational outburst about how he should stop being a playboy. She did something much worse instead, with a pained gasp she let go of her tears again and sobbed into her pillow. "Please don't cry. I was only teasing. I wouldn't hold you without permission."

She cried harder mumbling something about being treated like a kid.

"Mogami-san, please talk to me." He smoothed his hand up her back and leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Kyouko, what's wrong?"

Abruptly she sat up shoving him away. There was pain and fury in her eyes. He wanted to take her into his arms and wipe away all of her tears. She looked so broken and he hated whoever had hurt her.

"Did you think I'd never notice?" She asked cringing away from him as if he were a disease. "I may be young and I know I can be naïve, but I'm not oblivious. I know you treat me different. I have known it for some time now, but I tried to ignore it or explain it away." She slipped out of bed and backed away from it, looking to the door to judge the distance she would have to run to get away from him.

"Mogami-san I can explain."

"You don't have to explain! I understand. I know that you can't change the way you feel, I know that. And I thought that I could handle it, that I could just ignore it but I can't." Sobs racked through her body. "It hurts!"

Ren wanted to reach out and hold her quivering form but she was walking backwards away from him. The pain in her eyes was enough to keep him rooted in place.

"Kyouko," he was close to tears himself. This was what he had been afraid of all along. The instant rejection and then she would want to erase him from her life forever. "I'm sorry. I had no intention of hurting you. If it makes you sad then I could try harder to hide it. I'll be your sempai, and nothing more. You can still come to me for advice and I promise I won't ever expect anything from you. I told you before that I don't want to make you cry."

"No!" She cut into his words wishing that the tears would stop. She wanted to be stronger, if she were then she could keep on pretending to be fine with their relationship. If she could keep her feelings for him in check, then she would have liked to keep him as her mentor forever. "If you really don't want to hurt me then please leave me alone." Ren flinched, feeling a very physical pain in his chest. "I can't ignore these feelings anymore. I tried so hard to pretend it wasn't true, but your actions just keep forcing me to face the truth. There is no way for you to change the way you feel, I know that. Please just leave me be. I can't bear these feelings anymore."

Finally gaining control of herself Kyouko swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes determined to convince him to leave, hoping he would come up with a reason to stay. Feeling numb Ren stared at the girl before him. There was an urge to fall on his knees and cling to her. To beg and cry and make promises that he couldn't keep. He'd never be able to stop loving her.

Nodding he gave her a sad smile. "I guess I'll go then." He turned to leave but dared to ask, "Can I have one thing first? Please allow me one last selfish request."

At her nod Ren moved forward until he was standing in front of her. Kyouko looked up and nearly fell back when she saw just how close he was. Her face scrunched up in a silent question, wondering why he was staring down at her with tears streaming down his face. Soft hands came up to touch her face but she flinched not sure if she could handle his warmth on her.

"Please, just one." Ren pleaded trying again to cup her face as he leaned down. "I'll go and never bother you again. Allow me one second of happiness before I go."

It took her a moment to connect the dots in her head, as he waited with his lips centimeters from touching hers. She wasn't sure why he would want to but it was clear that what he wanted was a kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned up closing the gap between their lips. They kissed, a soft and brief caress that made both of them shiver with delight. Their breath mingled as they stayed close both trying to convince themselves to pull away, but unable to let go of the feeling.

Kyouko snaked her hands up his chest to his neck, she sunk her fingers in his hair bringing his head back down for another kiss. Ren kept one hand on her head pulling her face as close to his as possible. His other hand was curved around her waist where he embraced her tightly. He groaned into their kiss, the feeling of her body pressed to his was causing him to go insane with lust.

Feeling her struggle to extend herself to his height, Ren reached down and gripped her thighs to pull her up. She gave a squeak tightening her arms around his neck and instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. He hissed in strained pleasure, gripping her hips. Their kisses rapidly evolved from sweet tender greetings, into hungry carnal battles for dominance, and he was surprised to find that she was winning. Her hands in his hair controlled his every move as she nipped at his lips. Ren shivered, more than happy to let her manipulate his body however she wanted. The unexpected feel of her tongue sweeping into his mouth sent jolts through him and he almost lost his balance. Walking them over to the bed he lowered her down, slowly taking control of their kiss.

Kyouko whimpered feeling something hard press against her thigh. She blushed to know that there was an aroused man on top of her. The color of her cheeks deepened as she noted that the aroused man was Ren, and she was the reason for his state of arousal.

Lips moved down her chin to her neck as hands glided over her bare legs and up her hips taking her night dress with them. A shiver ran through her caused by both the cool air hitting her bare thighs and stomach, and the feeling of being exposed to him. His hands and mouth didn't stop their travels until they met up at her heaving breasts. Their eyes connected for a moment as he sought permission to continue. Kyouko gave a nod and he returned to her lips as he pushed the dress over her soft mounds caressing each one before breaking away to remove the garment completely. She lied beneath him bare and vulnerable but unafraid of the strong hands that caught her hands and held them to the bed.

His kiss was soft and almost lazy, as he eased her into a gentle rocking motion with his hips. Slowly he moved his kisses down her neck, paying close attention to her reactions. If she were to show any sign of unease he would stop himself, but her soft moans filled the room giving him encouragement. His hands glided over her arms as he continued his journey down to her breasts.

Finding herself beneath a man on top of a bed, Kyouko thought she would be more abashed, or filled with shame over the impropriety of such a situation. Those feelings were far from her mind, however. The weight of him settled over her like a warm blanket and made her feel safe. If she was afraid it was only from experiencing so many new things all at once. Still a desire to own him completely boiled in her veins, and she felt a deep yearning to give herself to him.


	6. Someday

**A/N: PWP Kind of a lime but it isn't graphic in any way. Definitely not an M, though who knows I might continue it later. I promise I'm working on LMLY, life is just a little hectic and I am frustrated by the the lack of progress between these two in the manga.**

Why am I doing this? As if being around her isn't torture enough, I had to agree to this…this torment, this slow, lingering agony that threatens to have my heart bursting out of my chest. This sheer, unadulterated pleasure.

"Am I doing it wrong?" She asks, her soft lips still pressed to mine.

Kissing lessons were the last thing I expected yesterday when she called to say she needed help with her role. Her pretty voice was nervous, but I thought it was only because she felt like she was imposing on my time. I agreed to help her without a second of hesitation, and now I am both regretting and rejoicing in my decision.

"No." I hope that she doesn't notice the way I quiver at her touch.

"You're not responding. I have to make Shizuma-sama blush and push me away, sternly but with a sense of pity, because he thinks of me as his sister." The pout on her face is adorable, almost driving me to take her into my arms and show her my true reaction. "If you're not reacting it must mean that I'm doing something wrong."

Her pout deepens, and I desperately want to hold her, to chase away all the doubt in her heart. I can see nothing wrong with the way she leans in to press her mouth over mine. Part of me wonders why she even feels that she needs to practice this with me, when all she needs to do is press her lips to Koga's for a second and he does the rest, lucky bastard. Still she insisted that she needed me to sit on the couch and let her try to seduce me. I can only hope that she doesn't look up at other men with that big innocent gaze while asking for such favors.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san, I think I'm having trouble with the character." I admit, a partial truth, having never played a samurai.

"But it's you. You don't have trouble with roles." Her confidence in me is a bit irritating. I am not a flawless acting machine, I'm a man.

"It's happened before." I shrug and she seems to recall Katsuki.

"But this shouldn't be too difficult, you just need to pretend I'm like a sister to you, so you don't care about me in the way that I want. When I kiss you…" she continues to explain the scene, not realizing that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to act out before. Pretending to feel nothing, or worse, to think of her as a sister when she's begging me to love her. At least when I was Cain I could be affectionate.

"I'm sorry." I catch her head mid bow before she can apologize for presuming to ask me for help with this. I hadn't been listening but somehow, she'd gotten herself to the same conclusion as always, that she is an unworthy kohai for not being able to do her role and intruding on my personal time.

"Why don't you try again?" I offer.

She nods gratefully, leaning back into my face. I clench my fist at my sides to fight the urge to pull her to me, as her lips brush over mine. Every inch of me feels over sensitized and hyper-aware of her body. Her knees press together beside my right leg, and her arms rest on the back of the couch behind my head, tiny hands gripping the fabric for balance. Her lips are the only part of her she allows to touch me, but I can feel the warmth of her chest, mere centimeters from mine. If I reached around her, I could place the lightest pressure on her stretched back, and she would fall against me. Her sweet little body would press into mine, if only for a second, but I know that I would never be satisfied with that. It would only make me crave more of her.

A frustrated groan vibrates against my lips and she pulls away to glare at me. To be honest I don't know what she wants from me. Should I shove her off? That seems to be what she's asking for me to do. To reject her firmly and sincerely, but her eyes have this look in them as if she wants me to kiss her back, but that's most likely just wishful thinking on my part. Without a word, she continues her sweet assault on my lips, growing more irritated by my lack of a response every time her lips graze over mine.

"I guess Mo…Kotonami-san was wrong," she whispers.

"About what?" Our breath mingles in the miniscule space between us, and I marvel at my self-restraint as I take in her perfect face. Why am I not inside of her already?

"Nothing, I should go. This was a bad idea." There is hurt in her eyes as she slowly and carefully moves away from me. Not ready for the delicious torment to end, I catch her hand in mine and bring it to my shoulder.

"Try again. This time, touch me. Kisses tend to feel better when the entire body is involved." My own words cloud my mind with images of kissing her whole body. "I can't let you leave now. It feels like I haven't helped at all, and you made me that amazing dinner. It would be a shame for me to not repay you properly." I'm begging her, taking advantage of her need for guidance. Is that hope I see in her eyes?

"Touch you." She shivers, clenching the hand on my shoulder. Cautiously, her other hand rises to my other shoulder as she leans in closer. "Is this okay?" Her hot breath on my face makes it harder for me to keep my hands from roaming all over her body.

"Perfect." I whisper, staring deep into her eyes.

Once again, her lips capture mine. Intoxicating, warmth that threatens to steal my sanity. I just about lose my control and give in to the light pressure of her mouth, when she growls and pulls away. Licking her lips, she readjusts her position pressing into me, crushing her chest against mine. More aggressive than before, she pulls my bottom lip into her mouth, pulling my lips apart. Her tongue sweeps into my mouth and my carefully cultivated control crumbles.

With an arm around her waist and a hand sinking into her hair, I lift her off the couch and into my lap. A surprised squeak escapes her as my hands pull her thighs open and bring them down on either side of my legs. I feel her start to pull away, and place my hand back in her hair to capture her mouth. A tiny voice in my head warns me that I am taking this too far, but her hands gripping my hair make it easy to ignore my rational side. Eager to teach her how to kiss, I gently bite her bottom lip to open her mouth wider, and suck her tongue back into my mouth. Our tongues slide against each other in a dance, each movement filled with my pent-up desire.

She gasps, feeling my arousal press into her as I pull her hips towards me. A deep moan passes between us as she unconsciously bucks her hips against me. Shocked, she raises herself up on her knees breaking contact and pushes against my shoulders to end our kiss.

"Was that too much?" I ask, still holding on to her. Breathing hard, she shakes her head no, but refuses to make eye contact. "No? I thought I was supposed to pretend you were like a little sister to me. Are the characters in a Cain and Setsu type of relationship?"

"Characters?" Finally looking at me she seems compelled to lean back down and place another quick kiss to my lips. Followed by another and another. As if she can't get enough.

"For the scene you came here to get help with," I say between kisses. Kyouko blushes, giving me a sheepish look. "What?" It's my turn to kiss her like a man dying of thirst.

"You have to promise not to get angry with me," she pouts, and I give into the urge to kiss her bottom lip.

"I could never be angry with you sitting in my lap like this," I admit, trailing kisses down her chin. Without her offering protest, my self-restraint has vanished.

"We'll see," Kyouko mumbles nervously, even as she's lifting her head to allow me access to her neck. I feel her words vibrate against my lips as I continue to kiss further down. "Moko-san…I mean Kotonami-san, came up with the idea, because she said that I was being ridiculous and that I should just come out and admit my true feelings because she was pretty sure you felt the same way and I tried to lie to her and say that I didn't know what feelings she was speaking of, but she mmmppfff…." I press my hand over her mouth cutting off her words.

"You are speaking too fast and saying too much. Don't be so nervous, I won't be mad at you. No matter what you say." I remove my hand, sliding it down to her neck.

She bites her lip, the action drawing my attention. "I don't have a kissing scene." Nervous fingers play with the collar of my shirt. "Mo…Kotonami-san found out that I," her eyes dart away from me before she continues. "I have certain feelings. She believes that you also have certain feelings too, and to test her belief, she convinced me to come here and lie to you. I'm sorry for making you kiss me."

"I'm not complaining." I plant a kiss on her cheek, wishing she would turn her face to me. "In fact, I would like to do it again." Shocked by my words, she turns wide eyes on me. I steal a chaste kiss and lean back, her mouth following mine, just as eager to stay connected as I am. "I will forever be indebted to your dear Kotonami-san."

"She said the same thing," Kyouko giggles against my lips. "Then can I dare to hope that she was right? Do you have feelings for…?" She joins her mouth with mine again not wanting to finish her question. I grip her shoulders, pushing her away slightly.

"Do you remember the night you helped me find my Katsuki?" At her nod, I continue. "Ever since that night, and I think maybe even before it, I have craved a kiss from you. It was a crush, a desire to touch something pure and innocent, and so very beautiful. Over time that feeling has grown exponentially." Hopeful eyes stare into mine. "I am in love with you, Mogami-san. _Kyouko_."

A smile lights up her face, and she dives back in for another kiss. Her legs begin to tremble from holding her up for so long, and she relaxes them apart to sit fully in my lap. I hiss at the feeling of her warm center resting over the growing bulge in my pants. She pulls away to look down at my lap, a pretty pink coloring her cheeks.

"My body is pretty fond of you too." I can feel my own blush creeping up my neck. It's unclear to me if it's due to my obvious arousal or the corny line I just told her.

She bites her lip, "I don't think, I'm ready for… for that." Her eyes shoot a pointed look at my pants.

"Then stop squirming on top of me," I warn her, gripping the hips that have been rocking and adjusting, trying, it seems, to find a better angle.

"I can't help it. I tell my hips to stop but they keep moving. Just like I told my lips, _no more_ , but they kept kissing you." I capture her chin and bring her lips back up to mine, as my other hand pulls her hips closer to me. "Tsuruga-san!" She gasps, breaking the kiss and bucking her hips into me. I grunt, moving down her chin and nipping at the soft flesh of her neck.

"You're so beautiful." I kiss down to the swell of her breasts and back up, as she continues to move on top of me seeking out more pressure. It's a new sensation for her, and I'm reveling in the little noises she emits.


End file.
